


M Stands For [redacted]

by tsubahono



Category: Release The Spyce (Anime)
Genre: F/F, high t rating!, oh boy. welcome to the rts tag, u can guess what this is about.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: Momo was honestly... a little bit mad at herself. Losing a sparring match with Yuki was one thing, no big deal, actually, but enjoying it was another thing entirely. Being kicked in the stomach by her mentor hadn't always made her a blushing mess, but well, there's a first time for everything.





	M Stands For [redacted]

Momo was honestly... a little bit mad at herself. Losing a sparring match with Yuki was one thing, no big deal, actually, but  _enjoying_  it was another thing entirely. Being kicked in the stomach by her mentor hadn't always made her a blushing mess, but well, there's a first time for everything.

The first time it had happened, the older girl blocked Momo's wooden sword with her hand, before delivering her own blow to her side. Admittedly, she didn't do it very hard, but it still made Momo lose her balance and fall to the tatami floor. But rather than being concerned with her loss, her main concern was how  _hot_  she felt.

Momo wasn't an expert, but, this wasn't the standard. Out of all the catalysts to make her want Yuki to pin her to the floor, being hurt by her should not be one of them. God, just that thought sounded embarrassing.

She looked up at Yuki, breathing heavily--from exertion, she assured herself--with a slight furrow to her brow.

"Momo?"

Snapped out of her thoughts, she realized she had been ignoring her mentor's outstretched hand. With a quick yelp of "Right, sorry!" she grabbed it, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

"Is something wrong? You were spaced out," Yuki mentioned.

"N- No, it's nothing," she said quietly. She knew she was blushing, and she knew Yuki could see it, which was only adding to the problem.

Yuki examined her for a moment, before backing down. "Did it hurt that badly? I tried not to hit you too hard, but I may have used too much force, after all."

Momo shook her head, hoping they could drop the subject quickly. She was  _not_  about to explain this to her mentor. "No, it didn't hurt."

"...I see. Want to go another round, then?"

The shorter girl narrowly avoided flinching at that word choice.

"...Yeah."

 

* * *

 

From then on, Momo may have been a little bit guilty of purposely losing her sparring sessions. It wasn't that she didn't want to get better--she was just working on her pain endurance.

That's what she kept telling herself, at least. But as she let Yuki pin her to the ground after being thrown onto it, she admitted that maybe she was being a bit too self-indulgent.

So self-indulgent, in fact, that it was glaringly obvious.

"Momo," Yuki spoke up, not moving from her position above her.

"H- Huh?" She snapped out of her hazy reverie at the situation, looking up at the other girl.

Her mentor examined her closely, before sighing.

"Something's wrong, Momo. I know you can do better than this. You haven't been fighting as well as I know you can. Care to explain?"

Momo felt like she was going to spontaneously combust. Here she was, on her crush's floor, being pinned down and unknowingly questioned about her kinks.

Not what she had planned for today.

Momo turned her red face to the side, looking anywhere but Yuki. She tried to speak, but couldn't bring herself to open her mouth.

Yuki continued to stare down at her, and in the split second that Momo looked back to her face, she could see amusement behind her eye.

She forced the hands that were pinning Momo's wrists down a little bit harder. "Well?"

The younger girl averted her gaze again, looking away with an almost pained expression--she was enjoying this so much, it was almost pathetic.

"U- Um..."

The older girl dug her nails into her wrist, and she shivered. Yuki bit her lip to contain a smile.

"Momo, are you enjoying this?"

"..."

"Momo."

The pink-haired girl merely nodded, biting her lip as well. Yuki chuckled under her breath, before lowering herself closer to the other girl.

"Want to explain the sparring to me, then?"

Momo took a deep, shaky breath, before giving her whiny answer.

"I... I've been purposely letting you hit me because I'm into it."

The girl on top lowered herself even further, until she was whispering in her ear.

"So you're a masochist, then?"

"Y- Yes..." Momo murmured shyly.

Yuki then pulled away, seemingly satisfied with her admission. She cleared her throat before taking on a more serious expression.

"I understand, Momo, but you shouldn't let your personal desires get in the way of training."

Momo looked at the wall guiltily.

"That being said..."

She perked up. "Huh?"

Climbing off of Momo, Yuki kept talking. "If you do feel the need to let your desires out, there are other ways of doing so."

Momo sat up, dumbfounded, watching as Yuki motioned her to come closer. She did as she was told, crawling toward her, before she was pulled onto the older girl's lap, facing her, with a small sound of surprise.

"M- Mentor!?"

Yuki wrapped her arms around her, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"May I?"

Timidly, Momo nodded, putting her hands on the other girl's shoulders.

Yuki's hands snaked up her back under her shirt, and stilled briefly before quickly raking her nails harshly down her back.

" _Ah-!_ "

Momo yelped, loudly, before burying her face into the older girl's shoulder with a shiver.

"Is that the kind of thing you're into?"

The pink-haired girl nodded into her shoulder, and Yuki could feel the sweet girl's heart hammering against her chest. Her own heart was guilty of the same thing, though.

Gently, she brought her hands back to Momo's shoulder blades, turning her head until her nose brushed the girl's cheek softly.

"Momo. Can I kiss you?"

Momo pulled her head away from her shoulder, looking at Yuki.

" _Please_."

The older girl leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss. Momo sighed--it was soft, sweet, and loving.

Until Yuki dragged her nails back down Momo's skin, causing her to cry out sharply into the kiss.

The two of them decided to put their training on hold that night.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfjkl;kldsjf comments r appreciated


End file.
